waysidefandomcom-20200213-history
Maurecia
Maurecia (also called Sister Mo by Jenny) is a student from Mrs. Jewls' class on the 30th floor of Wayside School. Between the books and cartoon, her personality was wildly changed. In the books, she was a sweet and sensitive girl who enjoyed to eat ice cream. However, in the cartoon, she was a tomboy who was in love with Todd, but punched him in an attempt to hide her affection. Appearance In the cartoon, Maurecia is a girl with a large helmet that is pink with blue flames on it. She has a purplish-blue ponytail, that when untied reveals she has long, wavy hair, as seen in "Todd Falls in Love". She wears a reddish-violet shirt, and a blue skirt. On her feet, she is seen in pink roller skates, which she uses to go places. In the books, much less description is given of what Maurecia looks like. However, the second book does reveal she wears a polka-dot shirt. In season 2, Maurecia also looks taller in the season 2 theme In the episode, Slow Mo No she was forced to wear square wheels. Personality Maurecia's personality can be one of the hardest to summarize, since between the books and cartoon, her personality was wildly changed. In the books, she seemed to be a very friendly girl, and since she was so sweet, she ended up being everyone's favorite ice cream flavor ("Maurecia"). Often, she ends up admitting to her mistakes, such as when she ended up tearing a page in the classroom's dictionary ("Guilty"), and when she discovered a bag containing 20,655 dollars, she waited to see who owned it, rather than keeping it all to herself ("Lost and Found"). Despite her friendly nature, however, on occasions she is seen to tease other students, such as when she calls Joe stupid ("Joe"), and when she is seen making fun of Todd ("Time Out"). Also in the chapter used to introduce her, it mentions she can beat up any boy in class, though this is rarely seen. The more tomboyish side to her nature may come from her best friend, Joy. The cartoon seems to drop the sweet and more feminine side of her personality, seeming to act more like Joy, who was not in the cartoon. She constantly is seen beating up Todd, but this may just be to hide her affection for him. Maurecia is still seen to do good things, but often in a more rough nature. Trivia *Only once has she been seen without her helmet ("Todd Falls in Love"). *Maurecia's name is pronounced differently between the book and cartoon. However, the book pronunciation was used in the pilot movie. *She is the last student to appear in the third book, not appearing until "Pet Day". *She is the only main character in the cartoon that doesn't have an episode with her name in it. *Maurecia was absent in only one episode ("Best Friendzzz"). *Maurecia must count her wheels *Maurecia is the only character on wheels *Her crush on Todd in the cartoon might be a reference to line "She liked Todd ice cream the best." from the chapter "Maurecia"